Unexpected
by ThisIsTorture
Summary: Sex Love .. Love Bakery. I.dont.know.fluff.maybe. Warning: Sterek Involved


The air in the room was steamed.  
There bodies where entangled in there sexual embrace.  
Derek's hands tangled in his hair. Stiles hands removing his shirt.  
Together they made their movment on eachother.  
"Derek." Stiles moaned. Derek licked a path from behind his ear-lobe to the top of his chest. He stopped and looked at his nipples,  
So tender and petite. He grinned with a chesier like grin, and got too work.  
He moved his tounge around and bit down softly for his own pleasure.  
"Der..ek, Der...ek please.." Derek looked up and grinned.  
"Please what Stiles?"  
"Fuck me Derek."  
Derek grinned "patience."  
Derek slowly dragged his tounge to the top of his denim jeans, and started to un-button.  
Slowly he pulled them down, and staired at Stile's already hard member below his briefs.  
He grabbed them from the outside too tug at them, massaging them left too right, then greedily lick his way up from the buttom.  
"De..erek, pl.. " Stiles panted heavily.  
Derek quickly obliged. He removed his briefs in a quick motion, and stared at Stiles member.  
"Mhm, baby you look so good." He murmers.  
"Derek." He pants.  
"What Stiles, what do you want me too do?"  
"Fuck me!"  
"Tut, tut, tut, so impatient." He smiles micheviously.  
Slowly and greedily he took stiles member into his mouth.  
Stiles intaked a breath." Derek." he moaned. whilst he gripped the sheets of the bed with force.  
Derek swirled his tounge round his member and sucked. He slowly made a path with his tounge from the bottom, too the tip and licked it.  
Several moans, came from Stiles and Derek could already taste the pre-cum. He took this as his cue, and slowly peeled back his own briefs.  
He reached over and sliped on the lubed up rubber. He looked up at Stiles, too see that he was on the edge.  
Finally, he slowly sunk his member into stiles.  
Stiles intook breath.  
Slowly he started moving in and out,whilst grabbing Stiles hips he eased in a repeating rhythme.  
He started too move faster, and pick up the pace. Whilst Stiles was moving his hips to keep up. They done this for minutes still tied together.  
They both were on edge, and felt themselves tighten.  
Stiles was the first too moan, and cum over derek's chest and sag against the bed.  
Shortly followed by derek, who dropped ontop of Stiles and closed his eyes.  
Derek took his time to enjoy the feelings he was getting from stiles.  
Arousal, Pleasured. Love... wait love?  
Stiles loves me. He slowly get up and stare at him, He narrows both of his eyes at me and frowns.  
"Derek, you okay?"  
"y..ou..lv..e.?"  
"Sorry what?"  
"I said, do you love me?"  
Stiles stared at him, scared, uncomfortble and a little arousal still in there.  
"I.. I.."He struggled for words while looking at his hands, and twiddling his thumbs.  
"Stiles. . ?" Derek tilted his chin up so they where face to face.  
He took a deep intake of breath. "Yes.. y..es I do."  
Silence took over for several minutes until Stiles broke the silence.  
"It's okay if you don't feel the same way, I mean you'll probably just think it's some teenage crush from some sarcastic kn-"  
He was cut off by a pair of lips ettached too his.  
"I... love you too." He swollowed.  
Stiles looked him in the eyes, it looked pained for him too say it. After his family died it would be hair for me too say it too, It was for a while. He thought.  
"Stiles.. say something."  
"What should I say?"  
"Anything."  
"I want some pie."  
Dereks face broke into a grin,as he chuckled lightly.  
"Yeah i'm a bit hungry, want too go down too Georgia's and get some there?"  
"You read my mind, but I expect more sex when we get back loverboy."  
"You're on." He winks.

A little while later, walking on there way too the bakery.  
Stiles stopped walking." Derek.."  
"Yeah?"  
"Georgia's going to be working."  
Derek stopped dead in his path, and turned too look at Stiles.  
"Shit."  
"Yeah,this'll be akward, trying to explain why we smell of sex.. Stupid werewolves."  
"We'll be like, Oh he was helping me with my homework and he tripped and fell on my dick?"  
"Sounds about right." He grins.  
"God we're fucked."  
"I wouldn't say I am, but hey. I'm a sex god after all."  
Stiles hits him playfully on the arm and they walked round the corner, hand and hand.


End file.
